


Teo Torriatte

by EmmyGracey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: Kara and Brainy have been friends a long time.A couple for only a few weeks.But even so, Brainy can't help but feel the time is right to ask a very important question.





	Teo Torriatte

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Queen song Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together).
> 
> It's beautiful. <3

Brainiac 5 fidgeted with his Legion ring as he watched the night sky from a window inside the D.E.O. building. A common tic of his, the feel of the metal around his finger was always a comfort.

Supergirl had saved an entire building full of people before it had collapsed. No casualties, everyone was safe, so she was on her way back.

Brainy was anxious for Kara’s return. Even if she was practically indestructible, he would always worry about her.

Especially now.

Their romantic relationship was a new development. Their friendship had always been fulfilling, but they both realized they wanted more. So, sealed with a kiss, they started dating a few weeks prior. It was new, but with the basis and strength of their friendship before, it felt like a much longer amount of time. It was perfect.

He spotted Kara flying outside the window and ran to the lobby of the D.E.O. to meet her upon her entrance, but she beat him there. She always did.

Not that he minded.

Kara was talking to Alex, but she turned her head after seeing Brainy in her peripheral vision. Their eyes met and their faces lit up at the sight of each other. She ran toward him and carefully jumped into his arms and he spun her around.

“Wonderful job, my love,” Brainy cooed as he set her down. “Hundreds of people will continue their journey through life because of you.”

Kara pulled his face down to place a gentle kiss on his lips before she answered, “thanks, Brainy.”

“Ugh,” Alex groaned, “you act like you haven’t seen each other in decades.” But she said it with a smile.

J’onn smiled too. “You saw her half an hour ago.”

Kara blushed lightly, but Brainy felt no shame. “A second, a year, a millennium, a separation is a separation,” he explained, “And a reunion is always a joyous occasion.”

Kara squeezed his hand; his words were always so sweet.

Alex smiled at the couple. “Well, why don’t you go home and get a little rest for the night.” She pointed between them. “Both of you. We’ll keep an eye out for anything that may show up.”

Kara and Brainy looked at each other before nodding in unison. “Let’s go to my apartment, Brainy,” Kara offered. “Just get some take out, watch some movies, and relax. I can finally show you _Star Wars_!” She beamed at him.

Brainy smiled in return. “All right. That sounds like a wonderful night, indeed.”

////

Kara and Brainy were curled up together on Kara’s couch. There were empty Chinese take-out boxes, an almost empty bowl of popcorn, and empty Choco wrappers on the coffee table in front of them as they watched _A New Hope_ together.

Han had just shot the Tie Fighters that were following Luke out of the sky so Luke could fire at the Death Star.

“See!” Kara exclaimed, “That’s what I was quoting!”

“I see now,” Brainy acknowledged, “it did fit the situation at the time.” One of his hands was in her hair, playing with the soft strands and he looked at her: illuminated only by the light of the television and the glow of the moon coming through the window, she sat with her hair in a ponytail and wore her short sleeved striped pajamas, she looked so relaxed, so beautiful. Brainy had seen her like this a hundred times before, but tonight…

Brainy removed his hand from her hair and began to twist and fidget with his Legion ring again. He looked down at the gold band around his finger when it hit him: he loved this woman.

Not that he didn’t already know that, _of course_ he did, he’s loved her for a long time. This intelligent, compassionate, strong, beautiful woman who puts the entire world before herself. He loved her, and he was honored to say that she was with him, and that she loved him too.

Brainy realized in that moment relaxing on the couch with her in his arms that there was something he really wanted to do. It wasn’t usually conventional this early in a relationship, but it’s never felt like just a few weeks with Kara, it felt like a lifetime in the best way possible. He wanted to do this, but he was missing a rather key component if he was going to ask her this specific question.

The end credits of the movie rolled, and Kara jumped up to switch the discs so they could watch _The Empire Strikes Back_ next. She comfortably plopped back down on the couch but stopped short when she noticed Brainy’s face rapt in contemplation. “What’s up, Brainy? You okay?” She quickly kissed his cheek. “You look deep in thought.”

“I’m admiring you.” Brainy admitted simply, which caused a light blush to cross Kara’s sweet features.

“You’re not so bad yourself, handsome. Whether you’re using your image inducer or not.” She winked at him playfully as she spoke.

A small smile crept over Brainy’s face. “You make me feel like no other person can, or ever has.” He took her hand and gently ran his thumb over her knuckles before he continued, “you’re incredible Kara Danvers, and I cannot put into words how much I love you.” He brought her hand up to brush his lips against her palm.

“I didn’t know what to expect when I arrived here from the 31st century, but I never expected anything like this; the love that we share. It is miraculous, and unexpected, and my greatest joy.” Brainy took a deep, steadying breath. “So, I am going to ask you something. I didn’t plan this whatsoever, so I do not have one necessary component, but…”

Brainy let go of Kara’s hand to pull his Legion ring off his finger while Kara watched with wide eyes, yet a peaceful and patient look was on her face. He maneuvered his way off the couch so he could kneel in front of her. He took her left hand and held his ring out to her.

“Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, we make such a great team and I cannot imagine my life without you. You have been an inspiration to me since childhood; you helped form who I am. I love you immensely, and I know this is sudden, and perhaps I am insane for asking this so soon, but I felt… I just… _felt_. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Kara’s eyes were watery behind her glasses, but her smile was brighter than Brainy had ever seen it. She tilted her head and took his face in her hands, his eyes closed at her touch, but he opened them immediately to watch for her answer.

Her voice broke with emotion when she finally answered him, “El mayarah.” Brainy’s eyes widened and Kara beamed as she continued, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“ _Yes_ Brainy.”

Brainy laughed blissfully before he pulled Kara down for a deep kiss. They laid their foreheads against each other and Kara wiped the tears from her eyes before she wiped the lone tear that fell down Brainy’s cheek. When they pulled away Brainy placed his Legion ring on Kara’s left ring finger.

Obviously, it was too big.

“I promise I will purchase you an appropriately fitted and proper engagement ring tomorrow, my love,” Brainy reassured bashfully as he sat back on the couch. “It was extremely spur of the moment; I was unprepared, as I said, so I had to make do with what was available to me. I just felt such a strong desire, no- a strong _need_ to ask.”

Kara snuggled against him, as close as she possibly could, savoring their embrace. “I’m glad you did. Yes, it’s sudden, but nothing has ever made more sense to me than this right here.” She held up their clasped hands.

Brainy kissed her temple. “I love you, Kara.”

“And I love you, Querl.” She turned her head to kiss him on the lips again.

And again.

And again.

Kara looked at the ring that graced her finger. “But you really don’t need to get me another ring, Brainy,” she said as she traced the large band around her finger.

Brainy smiled at his fiancée. “Well, I want to get you a proper ring. Plus, I will really need that one back,” he joked before he kissed her again and Kara pressed play on the movie, smiling as she felt the weight of the ring on her finger.

////

The next morning Kara and Brainy called their friends together to go out for breakfast to announce their happy news.

Alex, J’onn, Lena, and James were all there waiting for them around the largest table at Kara and Brainy’s favorite diner.

Team Flash was waiting at the table for them too.

The team had been happily surprised when Kara had called earlier that morning and asked them to join them all, so Cisco breached them to Earth-38 immediately. Thankfully it had been a calm morning in Earth-1’s Central City, so Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, and even Harry were all there.

The two groups were smiling, laughing, and catching up together while eagerly waiting to see why they had all been called there.

Kara and Brainy were purposefully the last to arrive. They walked in hand in hand.

“Hey guys!” Cisco called out when he spotted them.

A chorus of happy greetings followed.

Everyone couldn’t help but notice how much Kara and Brainy glowed as they waved to everyone.

“So, what’s up?” Alex asked.

“Well…” Brainy said as he fidgeted with his Legion ring, back on his own hand again, as Kara grinned and wordlessly raised her left hand to flash her round cut solitaire diamond ring. Their friends burst into cheers, and Kara and Brainy burst into laughter.

“Are you serious?” Alex squealed in happy disbelief.

Kara and Brainy could only giggle and nod before Brainy grabbed Kara around her waist and kissed her, both smiling against each other’s lips as everyone cheered again.

Even louder this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Karadox fluff! My first time writing for these two. I don't watch Supergirl THAT regularly, so I hope nothing is too OOC, and I'm sure a few details aren't exactly right, but these two are just so precious I couldn't help but write something. I'm hoping the Supergirl writers will follow in the comics iconic footsteps and put these two together, as they should be. DECADES of comics people, it's so nice! :)
> 
> I personally wouldn't recommend getting engaged that quickly. Lol. But for these two it works and just seems perfect. <3
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
